A Different Ending
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Harry Potter knew what Dumbledore was like, he never grew up with the Dursely's, his godfather's cousin raised him. This is what happens when things are different. Twist to the HP series version of witches. Rim, M/M, Slash, Top!Harry, Dark!wins DM/HP
1. A Different Ending

An honest Harry Potter story! Granted, it's AU and everything, but it's not a crossover this time. But like my last one, not everything is as Dumbledore makes it out to be. I loved writing this, so I might be doing more in the future.

I don't own shit, except the concepts.

Enjoy!

A/N: No one knew that Harry was with Andromeda Black until he went to Hogwarts. His guardian kept him away from Dumbledore, so everyone thinks that he lived in the Muggle World and know nothing about the Wizarding World.

~!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!~

"Do you want to be friends? There are some people who love Muggles too much. Take the Weasley's head. Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others are, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. The name's Draco. Draco Malfoy." A platinum blonde 11-year-old boy said, interrupting two boys who were in an argument. One of the boys, red-haired, brown eyed, and freckled; was trying to so say that the Dark Lord was trying to destroy all of Wizarding London with random attacks while the other boy, a black haired, sea green eyes, and glasses; was trying to say that maybe he had a reason for attacking them. The redhead spoke.

"Back off, Malfoy. We were in a discussion when you rudely interrupted us. Go find another poor unfortunate person to take, this one's been taken." The raven shot a look at the redhead then.

"Oh, and I am? Is that the only reason you're talking to me? Because I am an 'unfortunate person' who needs to be looked after? Am I just charity?" He turned to look at Draco, green eyes searching the new boy for something before he spoke. "Harry Potter. What do you say about when the Dark Lord attacked Wizarding London with 'random' attacks? Do you think that he did it just for kicks or did he have a reason or what?" Now Draco looked at the dark haired boy's forehead and saw the faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Then he remembered the question.

"I say he had another motive." He responded. Harry nodded at his answer while Ron looked somewhere between smug and furious.

"Of course you'd say that! Your family is full of Death Eaters. It only seems fitting that You-Know-Who would induct you into his circle if he were still alive." Draco switched his gaze then. Ratty robes hung off his shoulders, grubby hair, thousands of freckles; Malfoy recognized him quickly enough.

"Ronald Weasley. I'm amazed that you're here. I thought that somehow an owl forgot to deliver your Hogwart's acceptance letter. Although, given your state of dress, your family could barely afford your tuition." Then he redirected his gaze back to Harry but was still speaking to him. "And Harry here has brand new robes and he has only learned that he's a wizard." Now he spoke to Harry. "So, would you like to be my friend or not? My father and I could help you catch up with the rest of us and then surpass them." All it took was one look from one boy to the other before his choice was made.

1212121212121212

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat cried out before it even touched the blonde hair. Over by the Slytherin table, everyone was cheering for his or her new housemate before they settled down. Draco walked proudly to his new house-table while the teacher, Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"Harry Potter!" Everyone became quiet, most of the teachers, including the headmaster, sat forward on their seats; all trying to get a good look at the boy who lived through the curse that has killed anyone the curse has been cast on. Harry went to sit down where Draco had left and the leather Hat was paced on his head. It moved around a lot, trying to get a feeling for where to put the boy.

"Mmmm, very difficult. You'd do well in any of the houses. As a Gryffindor, you could become an Auror, in Ravenclaw, you could create new spells; as a Hufflepuff, you could record the many workings of either the Ministry or the various pockets of the wizarding world. In Slytherin… In Slytherin you could do many things." The Sorting Hat said, trying to give Harry his options while trying to figure out where to put him.

"Just not Gryffindor. Just not Gryffindor." Harry chanted under his breath.

"Not Gryffindor? The path of the Auror not appealing to you?" The Hat sat quiet for a moment, debating, before finally shouting,

"Slytherin!" Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt the proverbial atmosphere drop twenty degrees as his new house roared with pleasure while the others kept silent. They thought nothing good would come out of this.

12121212121212

6 years later, after many wars with Ronald Weasley and his Mudblood girlfriend Hermione Grainger, after many dinners with Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and two years of private dating later, they went public with their relationship. Lucius took it upon himself to teach Harry everything to catch him up to Draco's level when they were not at Hogwart's, but when they were, Draco taught Harry the finer things in life. Like hexing their Gryffindor rivals, cursing the Head Boy and Head Girl, and using up the Gryffindor hot water. Oh, and their absolute favorite pleasure, delicious sex- anywhere. They were currently trying to get through their NEWTS Potions class so they can enjoy their last two free periods together. Most likely naked, sweaty, wet, and in the shower.

God, just thinking about having Harry driving into him had Draco practically panting in his seat next to the dark-haired teen. It didn't help that his left hand was tracing intricate patterns on his thigh since Professor Snape started talking. Of course, Snape never paid them any mind so long as they get their work done in time and they don't disrupt the class. Snape practically adopted both boys in their second year when things got really hard and the school was nigh on shutting down. There were killings left and right with no seemingly end. It took both Draco, Harry, and Professor Snape came up with the fact that it might've been a creature that had grown restless waiting for its master so it attacked without cause until the three came up with a spell to put it indeffinately to sleep. It had almost killed both second years, but they survived, a feat that Snape had said was worthy of Salazar himself. The Dark Lord came to Snape in a dream, telling him that he had best look out for the two snakes because there are forces out there that will strike in less than four years that might end everything. What the Dark Lord was referring to was that Dumbledore had framed him for everything that he did. All he wanted to do what right the wrongs done to him and his kind because Dumbledore had striped his father and many others of their magic because they were a part of the Originals.

The Originals are what Muggles know as wizards and witches of Wicca, able to do wandless magic, celebrate certain holidays that others have forgotten or the way that they were meant to be, the changes of the seasons, and well as the spiritual aspect of it. The reason that there are two separate factions of magic is because, long ago, there were many families that had stopped practicing magic the way that it was meant to and that resulted in their magic waning to the point that they need an outside boost. Tom Riddle Sr. was an Original, until Dumbledore striped him. Striping magic from an Original is much worse and difficult than it is for a New Age. The Originals are born to both New Age and Original parents, so long as there is Original blood in their ancestry somewhere. So when the Dark Lord went to Harry's place to try and talk to Lily and James Potter about Dumbledore, they didn't listen and they panicked and fire-called Dumbledore. He freaked out and killed Lily and James, forgetting that they were both New Age with James having Original blood coursing through his veins. So when the Dark Lord tried to do save the one-year-old baby, Harry, his curse backfired and killed his body, since Originals cannot kill each other. Harry never learned any of this until Snape told him, who is an Original but can work just as well with a wand as he can without.

Ten minutes later the bell rang, causing Snape to bark out homework, which was 3 rolls of parchment on the uses, precautions, and hazards of their unique potions that they are creating in pairs, and that it was due within a week. The one that Harry and Draco were working on was an alternate version of Veritaserum. It was one similar to it but it could be used on pregnant witches and children. The two Slytherins gathered their stuff, crammed them into their bags, and basically ran out of the classroom, feeling Snape smile ever so slightly at the backs for their antics. He knew why they ran out so fast and he wasn't one to put himself on the other end of their wands. They didn't stop until they got to their dorms before they even so much as _touched_ each other aside from the occasional bump from running down the halls. Once they reached the stairs that leads to the showers, Harry shoved Draco into the nearest wall and started to kiss the hell out of the stunned blonde. The raven was going insane with lust.

All that Harry could think of in Snape's class was Draco Malfoy bent over a private bathroom stall as he fucked the shit out of his blonde counterpart. He could imagine the noises his mate would make- the moans as he would thrust at a harsh and rough pace, the mewls when he'd tease him, the growls that shift into high-pitched whimpers when Harry'd dig into Draco's back, leaving bloody trails and then hit dead on on Draco's prostate, and then finally his breath-taking screams as his body convulsed from pleasure too great for it to comprehend. Goddess above, he almost came just thinking about it. He was thankful that the bell rang; he grabbed everything, practically destroyed everything when he was trying to get them into his day bag before booking it out of the room. As soon as they were by the shower stairs he couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his blonde lover in to the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it. Teeth, lips, tongue, gums, and cheeks were explored and thoroughly mapped out before they pulled away.

"Get your pureblood ass up the stairs before I stain it pink for a week." Harry growled. He was too fired up, but he knew that Draco was too. He saw a look flash on Draco's face but it disappeared too fast for him to read it and the blonde was up the stairs before anyone could say 'Parsletongue', but soon gave chase. The blonde saw his raven coming and bee-lined it to the bathroom between Blaise and Draco's four poster beds. Harry paused for a second to grab his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash with a dark green loofa before going towards the showers. He heard the water running in one of the rooms (every Slytherin has their own) and Draco whimpering. He ran to that one and suddenly stopped, the sight almost made his nose bleed; Draco was on the floor of the shower tub, his beautiful, creamy pale ass being relentlessly pelted by the water raining down from the showerhead, three fingers pumping in and out of his hole. If Harry was a lesser man, he would have dropped his bottles already. Wandlessly, his clothes were off, spelled the door, and walked quietly to the shower, dropping off the bottles at one end before entering behind Draco, not interrupting the water flow nor making any sounds until he stuck his tongue on Draco's taint, where the blonde felt something like a hot lash trying to get inside him.

Draco was burning up inside. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes, turned on the shower, and tried to ease the pain a little. He was losing himself until a tongue lashed out, jerking the pretty Slytherin into rapt attention. It wasn't until familiar hand yanked his hips back onto the wet muscle that Draco knew it was his boyfriend. Harry knew how to drive the blonde wild. He withdrew his tongue, pulled back a little before blowing cool air onto the quivering hole, making it spasm. The blonde's fingers had been long since taken out so Harry got the perfect view. Bending forward again, Harry nibbled along Draco's rim, drawing out a long and low moan. Draco was always so sensitive along there and the raven made sure to use that to his advantage sometimes.

A hand wrapped around a blushing, hard cock and tugged, receiving a cry for its efforts. Teeth were removed, another hard prick joined, but was rubbing against the blonde's crack, teasing his mate below him. The dark haired male pressed himself flush against the body below him.

"Do you want my cock, Draco? Do you want to feel me taking over your body, driving you to heights only I can?" Harry Potter asked. "_Do you want to be possessed?_" Using Parsletongue had always been Draco's biggest turn on. Even more since Harry and the Dark Lord taught Draco a few words and phrases.

"_Oh God yesss. Please Harry. Possess me, control me, use me, abuse me- OH FUCK!_" That last part was screamed, feeling very full all of a sudden. Harry pulled himself back, off of Draco's back and only his head was still inside the tight heat before slamming back in, hands gripping onto hips with bruising intensity, as the harsh pace was set. Six years of being on the Slytherin Quidditch team did amazing to the anatomy. They were thankful they had a break the next two periods, they were going to need it.

Draco couldn't think straight, not that he could really before. As soon as Harry slammed into him he forgot how to say anything except Harry's name. He scrabbled to find anywhere that he could use to push against his lover, but couldn't except for the tub wall in front of him. He stretched himself until he reached it but before he could touch it, sudden heat flared on his left arse-cheek, causing him to cry out at the suddenness of it. He loved it when Harry was nothing but base instinct when they were intimate. He suddenly rolled his hips against Harry's next thrust and screamed at the unexpected jab his prostate took. He looked back when everything stopped and suddenly wished he didn't; the smirk that was thrown at him made his instincts shiver; the smirk was one of the most spine tingling, nerve shaking, mind blowing kind where he would undoubtedly blackout in about five seconds.

Mewls, screams, cries, whimperings, and growls were heard and by the time the next bell rang, a single scream accompanied by the darkest growl signaled the end of their mating. The blonde and the raven stayed joined for a few minutes longer how they were before moving. They wanted to clean up a little and then nap for a bit before they went to their last class, but they never got the chance. What ended up happening was that they cleaned up and then sent on a mission by the Dark Lord. This was supposedly the biggest and most dangerous because it involved a full flask of Truth Serum (the new one) into an entire store of Pumpkin Juice, as well as a few vials of Sleeping Draught into the food so that they could grab Dumbledore and Disapparate with him. In the even that he wakes up, pour a little Draught in his mouth and then call the Dark Lord.

Three years later, Harry and Draco live together and head the two newest branches within the Ministry, Interrogation and Imations Potions. The Dark Lord was pardoned of all charges, the Ministry understanding everything that had conspired between Dumbledore, himself, and Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sent to a special clell in Azkaban Prison. This sentence was suggested by Tom Riddle, who would never wish the alternative on anyone- the stripping of magic and then no memories of the Wizarding World. The world, both Muggle and Wizarding were finally at peace.

~!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!~

It took me two days to write this and I don't know how many months to type and post it. I can expand this a little, I can do an alternative ending, I can also explain why Dumbles did what he did, and I can do another scene with this pairing. I feel like I can tell what Harry is exactly, but I felt like I can in another one-shot should there be a demand for it. Otherwise it'll be up to you to guess what he is. A very special thanks to my wonderful mother, PeachyQ73 (I think she's got 73 on it as well) who read this for me and told me to expand the shower scene. I don't have a beta, so if you would like to become my beta, let me know. No pressure. So, if you want, you can hit the back button on the top left of your computer screen or the top right of your tablet. Or you can hit the button below this message and drop off a review. I'll see you guys and gals elsewhere on this lovely site!

Yami


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
